Je ne suis personne
by Athenaa
Summary: Julia est à l'université, entourée d'amis récents, et sa vie semble normale, tranquille. Trop banal? Qui est Julia et quels secrets cache-t-elle? Pourquoi Clarke a-t-elle changé d'identité? Est ce que le charismatique Bellamy Blake qui l'attire autant qu'il l'agace arrivera à percer ses secrets? Bellarke slow Burn, version je t'aime moi non plus.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou à tous! Etrangers tochant à sa fin, je voulais enchainer sur une nouvelle fic différente de ma dernière, avec cette idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps déjà.**

 **Ce sera donc une fic partant de "je t'aime moi non plus". J'adore les fics où Clarke et Bellamy se détestent avant de tomber follement amoureux ^^**

 **Ce 1er chapitre sert d'intro et met un peu en place l'histoire et les persos. Il y aura bientôt plus de Bellarke, don't worry.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, en attendant le début de la saison 3 dans 10 jours exactement, qui s'annonce explosive!**

* * *

Elle détacha son chignon et secoua sa chevelure dorée en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.

Elle aimait bien venir étudier à la bibliothèque le soir très tard, presqu'à l'heure de la fermeture, là où il n'y avait presque plus personne.

Bizarrement elle trouvait un semblant de paix dans la solitude, elle avait même fini par l'apprécier.

Elle sentit son téléphone vibrer et le sortit de sa poche.

 _Octavia: Mon frère est sorti boire un verre, tu passes? J'ai dit à Raven de venir aussi_

Elle regarda l'heure et écarquilla les yeux. Déjà 23h, et la bibliothèque fermait à 23h le vendredi soir. On allait la mettre dehors, c'était certain.

 _Julia: Je suis là dans 20 minutes!_

Elle rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie avant que Dotty, la bibliothécaire, ne se mette à la gronder comme une enfant de 5 ans.

"Hey Julia!"

Elle sursauta au son du prénom qui sonnait encore creux à ses oreilles.

"Salut Finn, je ne t'avais pas vu"

"Je me fais discret quand je viens bosser le soir, surtout un vendredi. Ma réputation tu comprends" plaisanta-t-il en lui envoyant un sourire éclatant.

Elle aimait bien Finn. Il était sympa et serviable. Et mignon, ce qui ne gâchait rien, même si c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Elle lui renvoya donc volontiers son sourire.

"Fais attention, tu vas te faire expulser par le dragon. Conseil d'amie" lui dit-elle en jetant un oeil par dessus son épaule, vers Dotty, avant de sortir de la bibliothèque.

Finn avait précipitamment rangé ses affaires et la rejoignit rapidement.

"On pourrait peut être aller boire un verre?"

En d'autres circonstances, elle n'aurait pas hésité. Oui mais ce genre de préoccupations semblait si loin, une autre vie.

"J'ai promis à une amie de la rejoindre. Une autre fois?"

"ça marche"

Il avait l'air plein d'espoir, peut être avait-elle eu tort de se montrer si engageante?

"Bonne soirée Finn"

"Bonne soirée Julia"

Julia s'engouffra dans sa voiture et ajusta sa ceinture.

"Je croyais que tu n'allais jamais en sortir!"

"Putain Marcus!" jura-t-elle en sursautant.

"Désolé. Je pensais que tu t'étais habituée depuis le temps!"

"Jamais je ne m'habituerais" bougonna-t-elle. "Jamais, tu m'entends?"

" Ok c'est bon!" céda-t-il en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux?"

Elle l'entendit rire à gorge déployée et ça l'agaça. Rien dans sa vie n'était drôle, alors il n'avait pas à en rire.

"On a un petit souci"

Elle le dévisagea lentement, sentant une boule d'angoisse poindre au creux de son ventre.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe?" demanda-t-elle pleine d'appréhension.

"Oh, non, rien à voir avec ça. La résidence Universitaire ferme une semaine pendant les vacances de Pâques. Ils profitent du peu de monde présent pour faire une dératisation, il parait qu'il y a eu une famille de rats découverte dans un des appartements du rez de chaussée."

Julia se retint de sourire. A écouter Marcus, elle vivant dans un appartement insalubre et miteux.

Rien n'était plus faux que ça. La résidence était une résidence universitaire de luxe, et elle bénéficiait d'un des appartements les plus grands, du moins un grand appartement si on se fiait aux résidences universitaires classiques. Elle avait droit à une chambre séparée, et la superficie était d'une trentaine de mètres carrés. Loin d'être négligeable…

"On va devoir te trouver un logement pour cette semaine là. Je vais regarder du côté des hotels."

Elle hocha la tête, elle s'en fichait pas mal en réalité.

Elle stoppa la voiture devant l'appartement d'Octavia, et en sortit prestement.

"A tout à l'heure Marcus"

"Amuse toi bien"

* * *

"Comment tu as réussi à te débarrasser de ton crétin de frère?" demanda-t-elle en s'affalant dans le canapé.

"Il avait un rencart" rit-elle en s'installant à ses côtés.

"Tu n'as pas invité Linc?"

"Je suis téméraire mais pas suicidaire. Si je ramène un type ici, Bell m'étripe. Après avoir lentement mais sûrement torturé puis tué mon petit ami. Alors merci mais non merci. Et puis j'ai du voir Lincoln deux fois en tout et pour tout donc bon…"

"Oui mais tu m'en parles à longueur de journée. Tu es carrément accro!"

Octavia avait beau avoir 21 ans, elle restait une petite fille pour son frère ultra protecteur.

Bizarrement, c'était sans doute la seule chose qui la touchait en lui.

En dehors de ça, il était prétentieux et imbu de sa personne. Le parfait petit con.

Les trois filles passèrent la soirée à discuter tout en regardant leur série favorite à la télé "The 100", lorsque Bellamy fit son entrée fracassante.

Les lèvres accrochées à celle d'une petite pétasse brune et élancée, il la retourna les yeux fermés et la plaqua conte la porte.

"Je vais vomir" s'offusqua Octavia en mimant le geste.

Julia ne put empêcher un petit rire sardonique de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Bellamy se décolla de sa nouvelle proie et les fusilla des yeux.

"Qu'est ce que vous foutez là?"

"La fête est finie mon très cher frère!"

Il soupira bruyamment puis se tourna vers la jolie brunette.

"Désolé Mel, il semblerait que je doive baby sitter quelques ado" lui dit-il d'un air navré.

Un peu surprise, la jeune fille les dévisagea étrangement, puis fit demi tour et parti sans demander son reste.

Bellamy se dirigea vers la cuisine et saisit la bière qui se trouvait sur le comptoir comme si de rien n'était.

"Hey, c'est ma bière!" s'exclama Julia tandis qu'il buvait sans gêne.

Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis septembre, mais les peu de fois où ils s'étaient trouvé en présence l'un de l'autre avaient été électriques. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Elle n'avait jamais vu un type aussi agaçant et méprisant.

"Quoi? La princesse ne sait pas partager?"

Elle lui arracha littéralement la canette des mains, frôlant ainsi furtivement sa peau sans pouvoir contrôler la légère chair de poule à son contact.

Oui Bellamy était mignon. Plus que ça même. Il était séduisant et sexy. Et il en était parfaitement conscient.

Aussi sexy qu'agaçant.

Heureusement pour elle, elle avait décidé de mettre cet aspect de sa vie entre parenthèses.

Alors ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Vraiment. Même si parfois son corps semblait croire le contraire.

Elle recula brusquement sa main, et la bière qui allait avec, manquant de peu de la faire gicler par terre, sous le sourire narquois du jeune homme.

Argghhh, ce qu'elle aimerait le lui faire ravaler sans attendre!

Foutues hormones qui agissaient dans son dos!

"Quoi? La baby sitter n'est pas capable de déplacer son fessier jusqu'au frigo?"

Il leva les yeux au ciel en riant, l'abruti!

Julia fit demi tour et se réinstalla dans le canapé en soupirant.

"Bon, trêve de babillage, c'est pas l'armée du salut ici et j'aimerai bien me pieuter tranquille"

"Tu n'avais pas l'air fatigué i peine 5 minutes" papillonna sa soeur.

"Et bien maintenant je le suis! Je suis de service demain!"

"Des remords maintenant? Et c'est ça qui est censé nous défendre? Elle est belle notre police nationale" se moqua Julia sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il lui balança un coussin sur le visage et s'installa à ses côtés.

"Arrêtes de te faire violence Princesse, tout le monde sait que tu es folle de moi!"

"Plutôt crever!" lui répondit-elle en lui renvoyant le coussin, sous les yeux amusés de ses deux amies.

Elle avait 23 ans, et pourtant, elle réagissait comme une gamine lorsqu'il était dans les parages. Ils n'arrivaient pas à rester dans la même pièce sans se chamailler comme des chiffonniers.

"Au fait Jul', tu vas faire quoi pendant la semaine de fermeture de la résidence universitaire? Tu vas rentrer dans ta famille?"

Julia se crispa sans même s'en rendre compte. Non. C'était exclu. Elle inspira profondément et tenta d'adopter un ton badin lorsqu'elle lui répondit.

"Non, je verrais pendant les grandes vacances. Je vais sans doute me trouver un petit hôtel en attendant."

"Un hôtel? Sérieusement? Hors de question! Tu vas venir ici!"

"Quoi?" hurla Bellamy.

"Quoi?" renchérit Julia, ahurie.

"C'est juste une semaine, vous êtes des adultes, quoique vous laissiez paraître quand vous êtes ensemble, vous devriez survivre."

"Je n'en mettrais pas ma main à couper" marmonna Julia avant de reprendre, plus fortement. " Je ne veux pas vous dérangez, l'hôtel m'ira très bien O, ne t'en fais pas"

Elle la vit faire les gros yeux à son frère qui restait impassible.

"C'est bon, tu peux rester ici, je vais bosser on ne se croisera pas trop" répondit-il en roulant des yeux.

Julia n'était pas sûre que Marcus apprécie la démarche...mais elle pouvait difficilement refuser la proposition sans que ça ne paraisse suspect.

Elle sortit peu de temps après et respira l'air frais et humide de la nuit. 1h30 du matin. L'effervescence du vendredi soir devrait pourtant s'emparer d'elle, mais pas dans le quartier calme et simple où vivait Octavia et Bellamy.

Elle savoura l'instant avant de rejoindre sa voiture, où Marcus l'attendait patiemment.

"Tu ne dors pas?" plaisanta-t-elle.

"Haha!"

"Aller, on va dormir un peu."

"Ok. Je préviens Harry de prendre la relève.

Julia conduisit en silence mais ne descendit pas de la voiture lorsqu'elle se gara devant chez elle.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?"

"Pas besoin de me chercher un hôtel Marcus. Octavia a proposé de m'héberger."

"Quoi? Merde c'est dangereux!"

"ça ne change pas grand chose. La surveillance sera la même."

"Techniquement ça sera plus compliqué quand même. Merci de penser à ma place" s'agaça-t-il.

"Désolée, je ne voyais pas comment refuser."

"Dire non. Rien de plus simple."

Elle leva les yeux en l'air. Marcus prenait son job au sérieux, heureusement pour elle, mais il avait cet air paternaliste affiché sur le visage, qui le rendait tour à tour touchant, ou insupportable.

Elle sortit rapidement de la voiture, Marcus collé à ses basques.

"J'ai accepté" continua-t-elle en accédant à la porte de l'immeuble.

"J'avais bien compris. Rappelle moi le nom d'Octavia s'il te plait."

"Blake. Octavia Blake."

"Elle vit seule?"

"Non, avec son frère, et en plus, il est flic, ça devrait te rassurer."

"Rentre te coucher, on en reparlera demain"

"Merci Marcus, ce n'est pas de refus. Bonne nuit!"

"Bonne nuit Clarke"

Elle se retourna brusquement "Ne m'appelle plus comme ça. Ici je suis Julia, je ne veux plus t'entendre m'appeler comme ça c'est compris?"

Ce n'était pas un souhait, ça claquait comme un ordre, et Marcus baissa les yeux d'instinct.

"Désolé. A demain Julia"

Elle pénétra dans l'immeuble sans apercevoir le soupir de Marcus, qui se transforma en un vaste sourire au coin des lèvres...

* * *

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas, le gros du mystère sera résolu dès le chapitre suivant. Enfin...une partie...lol  
**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!**

 **Bisous**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou à tous!**

 **Merci pour vos reviews!**

 **Le mystère s'éclaircira bientôt, sans doute chapitre 3 et 4 ;)**

 **Merci aux guests: GreenEyes (merci pour ton assiduité!), Nanoush (Marcus réapparaitra en force dans le chapitre 3 ;) ), Bene (j'espère que la suite te plaira), MyNameIsLalo (j'espère ne pas te décevoir :p), Tiiffaany (moi aussi,la tension sexuelle c'est ce que je préfère, j'espère bien la transmettre de façon concrète ^^), MissMalyceK (exact, il ma,que le mot "sourire", je vais rectifier ça!)**

* * *

Clarke se réveilla en sursaut, un cri perçant déchirant la nuit. Son propre cri.

ça n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ce genre de cauchemar. En fait c'était même assez fréquent.

Mais elle savait qu'elle ne s'y habituerait jamais. Elle épongea son front en sueur et se leva pour se servir un grand verre d'eau, avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre.

Elle repoussa doucement les rideaux et fixa la voiture noire garée en bas chez elle, tout en finissant son verre.

Son coeur, qui battait encore la chamade, se calmait progressivement. En tout cas c'était suffisant pour qu'elle retourne au lit.

Demain elle "emménageait" chez les Blake pour la semaine.

Elle était à la fois excitée de partager ces moments avec celle qui, en quelques mois, était devenu son amie, mais redoutait un certain nombre de choses.

D'abord, c'était aussi cohabiter avec Bellamy, et elle savait par avance que ça serait difficilement gérable.

Pour le peu de fois où elle l'avait croisé, elle savait que leur cohabitation allait s'avérer difficile: ils s'entendaient comme chien et chat.

Ensuite, il y avait Marcus et la surveillance. ça la rendait nerveuse, elle ne voulait mettre personne en danger…

Allongée dans son lit, son regard fixa le radio réveil d'un air absent.

Il n'était que 5h et pourtant, elle savait par avance qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas…

Elle en profita pour peaufiner ses bagages, qu'elle observa les bras croisés.

Elle ne partait pourtant qu'une semaine…

* * *

Octavia l'accueillit à la porte de bon matin, et tira bruyamment sa valise vers sa chambre.

"Putain, vous ne pouvez pas faire moins de bruit?" hurla Bellamy en sortant de sa propre chambre. "La notion de week end et de grasse mat', tu ne connais pas princesse?"

Clarke roula des yeux en entendant ce surnom stupide qu'il utilisait depuis leur première rencontre et qui l'agaçait prodigieusement, avant que son regard ne glisse malgré elle sur le jeune homme.

Il était sortit de la chambre en caleçon et t-shirt près du corps, et elle devait bien avouer qu'il était diablement sexy.

Elle laissa ses yeux dériver vers ses pectoraux, avant de relever la tête.

Il s'était appuyé contre la porte et la toisait avec son petit air narquois habituel tout en essayant de dompter sa chevelure rebelle.

Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit de reluquage et détourna le regard.

"Fais toi plaisir Princesse, continue de me déshabiller du regard" la nargua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Elle soupira, mal à l'aise, avant qu'Octavia ne vienne les interrompre.

"Soit gentil avec elle Bell. Tu l'as promis."

"Je ne suis pas le grand méchant loup" lui répondit-il sans pour autant lâcher Clarke des yeux. Et son regard semblait dire l'inverse de ses mots…

Il la détailla de haut en bas de façon insistante, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, où elle entendit l'eau de la douche s'écouler quelques minutes plus tard.

"ça ne t'embête pas de partager le lit avec moi Julia? On n'a pas de chambre d'amis et le mien est grand. Ce sera mieux que le vieux canapé du salon!"

"Aucun souci O, c'est parfait. Merci de m'accueillir!"

"Aller, on a prévu de faire les magasins avec Raven. Il est temps de se mettre en route!"

"Il est à peine 9h, on a le temps non?"

Octavia lui envoya un regard outré.

"Tu plaisantes? J'ai une tonne de trucs à m'acheter, dont une tenue sexy pour mon rdv de ce soir avec Lincoln!"

"Tu as décidé de sauter le grand pas?"

"Shuuuttttt. Même si Bell est sous la douche, je ne veux pas que ça puisse lui arriver jusqu'aux oreilles. Il est foutu de croire que je suis une pauvre jeune fille vierge qui attend le mariage!"

Clarke pouffa de rire et attrapa sa veste avant de suivre son amie pour une journée de folie.

Arrivé midi, les 3 jeunes filles s'affalèrent sur la banquette du fast food, les paquets jonchants le sol.

"Jamais je n'aurais du mettre ces talons" se plaignit Raven en se massant les pieds.

Clarke lui sourit. Raven s'était habillée presque comme si elle sortait en boite.

Quant à Octavia elle n'avait même pas besoin de ça. Son charme naturel lui évitait d'avoir à s'apprêter. C'était juste inné chez elle.

Quant à Clarke, elle avait enfilé un jean taille basse et un petit haut moulant vert émeraude, qui lui donnait un air décontracté et...banal.

Mais au moins, bien dans ses baskets, ses pieds étaient intacts. Il fallait bien trouver une consolation quelque part.

Les filles lui avaient néanmoins trouvé une paire de chaussure avec talons moyen, parfaitement accordé à la robe devant laquelle elles s'étaient extasiées.

Elle avait eu beau leur expliquer qu'elle ne trouverait aucune occasion de la porter, Raven et Octavia s'étaient montrées intransigeantes.

"On n'a plus qu'à te trouver le mec assorti à ta robe" lui dit Octavia comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

"A part trouver un homme d'affaire ou un avocat, je pense qu'on aura du mal à lui trouver chaussure à son pied" rétorqua Raven en souriant.

Il fallait bien avouer que la robe était non seulement sexy, mais aussi très habillée.

Couleur bleu nuit, elle donnait l'impression d'être faire d'un tissu de satin. En tout cas, ça en donnait l'agréable impression. Pas vraiment courte mais cintrée et moulante, elle avait aussi à son actif un décolleté plongeant presque jusqu'au nombril, comme les actrices qu'elle voyait dans les magazines, relié au niveau de la poitrine par un fin fil doré.

Mais tant pis! Elle avait craqué! Elle adorait cette robe, qui lui rappelait son ancienne vie.

Et après tout, si elle ne pouvait lui servir dans cette vie, peut être s'en servirait-elle dans la suivante?

Elle sirotait son milshake alors qu'Octavia se relevait déjà.

"Hey, tu ne crois pas qu'on a assez fait les boutiques?"

"Mais bien sur. Et ma lingerie sexy pour ce soir?"

Alors que Raven éclatait de rire, Clarke eut un temps d'arrêt.

"Tu ne vas pas me laisser seule avec ton frère ce soir n'est-ce pas?"

"Bell sort avec sa nouvelle conquête ce soir. Evie, Eva, Echo je ne sais plus trop. Il ne devrait pas trop t'embêter. Mais, euh, ça m'embête un peu de te laisser seule pour ta première soirée " lui avoua Octavia, l'air gênée.

"Je t'aurais bien tenu compagnie mais je suis invitée chez un ami d'un ami d'un ami. Un certain Wick que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Si tu veux je peux voir si tu peux m'accompagner"

"Non, merci. J'ai mal dormi la nuit dernière, je vais me faire une soirée tranquille devant la télé"

Octavia hocha la tête, pas l'air convaincue, en poussant la porte du magasin de lingerie.

Les filles en sortirent 20 minutes plus tard.

Avec un nouveau ensemble soutien gorge string pour Clarke - elle avait catégoriquement refusé d'acheter les portes jarretelles assortis, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas de Raven.

Quant à Octavia, elle avait acheté une guêpière noire qui provoquerait sans nul doute une crise cardiaque à Lincoln.

* * *

Clarke s'installa tranquillement dans sa chambre temporaire pendant qu'Octavia se préparait dans la salle de bain.

Elle sourit lorsqu'elle la vit sortir avec une robe bordeaux lui arrivant à mi mollet, et montant presque jusqu'à son cou.

"Qui crois-tu berner comme ça?" ironisa-t-elle en l'observant, les poings sur les hanches.

"Quoi? Le meilleur est à l'intérieur, c'est bien ce qu'on dit non?"

Clarke roula des yeux en regardant Octavia parfaire son léger maquillage, lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée la fit sursauter.

C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle réagissait toujours démesurément. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle était en sécurité…

Elle se rendit dans le salon, pour voir Bellamy faire entrer une jolie brune élancée qu'elle trouva magnifique.

Il l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres avec un petit sourire avant de s'apercevoir de sa présence.

Octavia les rejoignit avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Il toussota puis leur présenta Echo avant de prendre congé.

"Dis donc, c'est rare qu'il me présente à ses coups d'un soir" souffla Octavia, perplexe, quand la porte fut refermée.

"Peut être que ce n'est pas qu'un coup d'un soir" lui répondit Clarke d'une voix neutre, avec une impression désagréable au fond du ventre.

Octavia haussa les épaules. "Tu es sûre que ça ne t'embête pas de rester seule ce soir?"

"Mais non! Je te l'ai déjà dit! ça me fera du bien une soirée tranquille. Bellamy est au courant de ta soirée avec Lincoln?"

"Disons qu'il sait que je sors. Mais il croit plus ou moins que tu viens avec moi."

"Plus ou moins?"

"Plutôt plus que moins" avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

"Qu'est ce que je fais s'il revient avant toi?"

"Aucune chance. Enfin, je veux dire...il va rentrer tard et croire qu'on dort, il ne posera pas de soucis. D'ailleurs, encore faut-il qu'il rentre tout court!"

Clarke passa la soirée à regarder la suite des 100. Octavia allait la détester c'était sur, mais elle était bien trop excitée à l'idée de connaître la suite, surtout pour les deux protagonistes principaux, Eliza et Bob, dont l'alchimie crevait littéralement l'écran.

Frustrée de ne pas voir de rapprochement plus net entre eux, elle ferma brusquement la télé et regarda sa montre. Il était seulement 22h.

Elle se prépara une tisane et enfila son pyjama, en fait un simple short fluide avec un débardeur léger, puis elle prit la direction de la chambre et trouva avec soulagement le chemin de son lit.

Elle s'écroula dessus et s'endormit quasi instantanément.

Malgré tout, son sommeil se révéla agité.

Elle revoyait défiler les jours heureux de son enfance, partageant des moments de purs bonheur avec les gens qu'elle aimait.

Pourtant, au lieu de la rassurer, ses rêves la hantaient et lui procuraient une tristesse sans fin.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et soupira.

Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, mais ça n'était finalement pas mieux.

L'image de Wells traversa furtivement son esprit et elle mourrait d'envie de saisir son téléphone pour l'appeler.

Sa voix lui manquait. Sa présence aussi. A coup sur il aurait réussi à lui remonter le moral.

Mais voilà. C'était impossible.

Elle se contenta alors de l'imaginer entre les 4 murs de sa chambre. A moins qu'il ne soit sorti? Peut être même qu'il avait une petite amie désormais?

Elle se leva doucement et se passa la main dans les cheveux en sortant de la chambre. Elle avait besoin d'un bon verre d'eau, sinon, jamais elle ne se rendormirait.

Elle pénétra dans la cuisine et alluma la lumière...avant de succomber à une mini crise cardiaque.

Elle hurla comme une démente en portant la main à son coeur.

Clarke aurait aimé lui hurler dessus, déverser sa rage et sa haine, mais elle se sentait sur la tangente. Elle se plia en deux, la respiration coupée.

"Hey Julia, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer" lui dit-il en s'approchant doucement d'elle, de peur sans doute d'aggraver son stress.

Bellamy s'agenouilla devant elle et lui caressa le bras, l'air vraiment inquiet.

Elle ne devait pas avoir l'air très vaillante s'il se comportait ainsi.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

"ça va aller?" demanda-t-il précipitamment. "Tu veux un verre d'eau?"

Elle secoua la tête.

Il semblait perplexe. ça n'allait pas ou elle ne voulait pas d'eau?

A vrai dire, les 2...songea-t-elle en essayant de respirer, sans grand succès.

Elle savait parfaitement ce qui lui arrivait. Elle avait paniqué et elle était en crise de panique.

Elle avait ces crises tous les jours au début, puis elles s'étaient espacées petit à petit, et elle n'en avait désormais qu'une ou deux par mois.

"Donne moi un sac en papier" murmura-t-elle en essayant de se calmer.

Elle l'entendit chercher dans le placard de façon précipité, puis le lui tendre.

Clarke inspira lentement et profondément puis expira, et recommença plusieurs fois, les yeux fermés, sentant progressivement son corps se calmer.

"ça va mieux?" s'inquiéta-t-il d'une voix plus douce que ce dont elle avait l'habitude avec lui.

Elle n'osait pas le regarder, lui faire face. Elle se sentait tellement embarrassée qu'elle n'avait qu'une volonté: vouloir fuir.

"C'était quoi ça Julia?" lui demanda-t-il, toujours inquiet.

"Désolée. Tu m'as flanqué une peur monstrueuse et j'ai...tendance à faire des crises de panique"

Elle finit par lever les yeux vers lui et sentit ses joues s'enflammer devant son regard insistant.

"Ok." lui répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. "C'est étonnant qu'Octavia ne se soit pas réveillée"

"Quelle heure est-il?"

Elle essayait d'éluder le sujet "Octavia", qui n'était pas franchement dans son lit.

"2h"

"Ok. Je vais boire un verre d'eau et retourner me coucher" lâcha-t-elle d'une petite voix en essayant de se servir à boire les doigts tremblants.

"Laisse moi faire"

Bellamy lui tendit le verre en silence en passant une main dans son dos comme pour la soutenir.

"Tu es sûre que ça va aller?" chuchota-t-il alors qu'elle sentait une douce chaleur se propager à l'endroit où sa main était toujours posée.

"Oui. Merci Bellamy."

Elle se dégagea de son emprise. Elle se sentait encore plus démunie à cause de leur proximité.

"Désolé de t'avoir fait peur" lui dit-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Elle acquiesça et se réfugia dans sa chambre sans traîner.

Et contre toute attente, elle s'endormit sans tarder.

* * *

Clarke se réveilla le lendemain matin et découvrit Octavia à ses côtés.

Il était à peine 9h mais elle se sentait bien reposée. En même temps, vu l'heure à laquelle elle s'était couchée…

Elle prit soin de ne pas réveiller son amie, se saisit d'une serviette de bain dans sa valise, et l'embarqua dans la salle de bain.

Sentir l'eau chaude de la douche couler sur sa peau la relaxa complètement.

Oublié ses rêves ainsi que sa crise de panique. Elle se surprit même à sourire sous le jet d'eau.

Elle enjamba la cabine de douche et saisit sa serviette lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

Elle plaça sa serviette devant elle pour cacher son corps et dévisagea Bellamy avec stupeur.

"Putain mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi? Tu ne sais pas verrouiller la porte?" cracha-t-il en se retournant.

C'était le retour du Bellamy arrogant. Au grand galop.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel et s'enveloppa dans sa serviette.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es encore dans la salle de bain?" demanda-t-elle avec agacement.

"Peut être parce que c'est la mienne?" railla-t-il en se retournant.

Bien qu'elle sache que la serviette cachait une bonne partie de son anatomie, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir devant son regard pesant.

Elle sentit ses yeux parcourir sa peau nue avec avidité, et s'appesantir sur sa poitrine légèrement dénudée.

Prise au jeu, et malgré son manque d'assurance, elle s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce que ses yeux rencontrent enfin les siens et s'adressa à lui avec une voix ferme, même si elle sentait son coeur battre la chamade.

"Qui déshabille qui des yeux maintenant?" lui chuchota-t-elle d'une voix suave au creux de l'oreille, avant de sortir de la salle de bain, fière de son petit effet.

* * *

 **Voilà Voilà!  
**

 **ça reste encore le début, donc pas énormement de réponses.**

 **Mais je pense que le prochain chapitre sera uniquement du point de vu de Bell, et vous apprendrez les choses en même temps que lui :p**

 **Donnez moi votre avis!**

 **Bisous!**

 **NOTE/ ATTENTION SPOILER**

 **Le 1er episode de la saison 3 était top. J'ai adoré la ballade en voiture et les voir chanter. Par contre j'aime pas du tout la petite amie de Bell. Je trouve qu'il y avait plus d'alchimie avec Echo. Là c'était plat. J'ai hâte de voir l'épisode 2 avec Bellarke! Même si je suis un peu déçue des spoilers sur l'épisode final...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou à tous!**

 **Je sais je sais, j'ai beaucoup de retard!**

 **Mais j'ai une bonne excuse, on est dans les travaux depuis presque 3 semaines, et le soir, je suis tellement naze que je m'écroule (oui bon, ça fait quand même 5 mois que je suis enceinte, alors je suis une vraie loque!)**

 **Mais bien sur je n'abandonne aucune de mes fictions! J'essaierais de poster l'épilogue d'Etrangers le week-end prochain ;)**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews!**

 **(PS: MyNameIsLalo: je n'arrive plus à t'envoyer de PM...)**

* * *

Bellamy entrouvrit le frigo et en regarda le contenu d'un air dubitatif.

Les filles n'avaient pas fait les courses et lui n'avait clairement pas de temps à consacrer à ces futilités.

Pourtant, il avait faim, c'était un fait.

Il saisit la bouteille de jus de goyave entamée, et se fit griller une tartine de pain.

Il reprenait le service dans une heure, et ne s'était même pas encore douché.

Le jeune homme but à même la bouteille en attendant que le grille pain lui donne le signal, lorsqu'il entendit une voix outrée dans son dos.

"J'hallucine! Tu n'es quand même pas en train de boire ma bouteille, et sans verre qui plus est!"

Il roula des yeux avant même de se retourner pour la dévisager de ses yeux perçants.

Clarke se tenait devant lui, les poings sur les hanches et la mine déconfite malgré les flammes qui lui sortaient des orbites.

Elle était plutôt sexy lorsqu'elle s'énervait, il ne pouvait le nier. Même si ça ne valait pas la sortie de douche de la veille…

"C'est bon, ne fais pas ta mijaurée, madame la princesse. Un peu de partage ne ferait pas de mal à une gosse de riche, il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit!"

Il recula devant la force de sa fureur lorsqu'elle s'avança vers lui pour lui arracher la bouteille des mains.

"Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais absolument rien de moi! Alors ne t'avance pas à faire des hypothèses. Laisse tes allures de petit flic de pacotille au vestiaire et fiche moi la paix!" reprit-elle en essayant visiblement de se calmer.

Bellamy la regarda un instant, plutôt perplexe. Elle savait passer d'une attitude à une autre en une fraction de seconde, pourtant, il pouvait jurer avoir vu un éclat blessé au fond de ses yeux bleu océan.

Il se frictionna sa chevelure sombre, mouvement qui attestait de sa gène.

Il aimait le sarcasme, elle l'agaçait, il n'y avait aucun doute. Mais il n'avait pas envie de la blesser, gosse de riche ou pas…

Mais pas au point de s'excuser, il ne fallait rien exagérer.

"Alors vas-y, étonne moi Princesse!"

Julia le dévisagea un instant, le rendant étrangement mal à l'aise, avant de lui répondre d'une voix froidement calculée.

"Tu n'en vaut pas la peine!" lui répondit-elle en ouvrant le frigo à son tour, un air de défit clairement affiché sur le visage.

Bellamy ne put contenir un sourire. Elle essayait de donner le change. Au moins, elle avait du cran. Il fit demi-tour sans donner d'eau à son moulin, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une longue douche.

"Laisse nous de l'eau chaude Bell!" lui lança Octavia, d'une voix étouffée par l'eau chaude qui lui coulait le long des membres.

Le jeune homme soupira devant sa voix exaspérée et sortit de la douche, non sans avoir traîné quelques minutes supplémentaires.

Il ne lui restait que 30 minutes avant de commencer sa journée et il devait se presser. Il aimait son boulot, c'était indéniable, même s'il avait tendance à s'y ennuyer un peu.

Il se fit un dernier café, puis s'accouda à la fenêtre, savourant ce moment de calme où aucune des filles n'étaient dans les parages.

Julia se préparait dans sa chambre avant de sortir, quant à O, elle était sous la douche.

Son regard parcourut la rue passante où donnait la fenêtre du salon.

Au lever du jour, la sérénité régnait encore, mais elle ferait place sous peu à l'effervescence de la petite ville animée.

Les effluves de la boulangerie venaient lui titiller les narines, et après ce petit déjeuner désertique, il était fortement tenté par un pain au chocolat.

Ses yeux s'accrochèrent sur le 4x4 noir garé en face de l'immeuble. Il aurait juré l'avoir vu au même emplacement la veille, et l'avant veille.

Il fronça les sourcils, ses instincts de flic prenant possession de sa raison, avant de se laisser distraire une fois de plus par la bonne odeur du pain chaud.

* * *

Il décrocha son téléphone alors même qu'il arrivait au travail.

" Salut Echo, tout va bien?"

Il entra au commissariat le téléphone scotché à l'oreille.

Il aimait bien Echo. Non seulement elle était séduisante et sexy, mais en plus, elle était loin d'être bête.

"Coucou beau gosse, ça va oui. Changement de plan pour ce soir, je dois remplacer une collègue. On reporte à demain?"

"Pas de problème" lui répondit-il sans vraiment le penser. Finir la nuit avec elle était plus que tentant, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix. Et bizarrement, même s'il était plutôt du genre fille d'un soir, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller voir ailleurs. Il lui faudrait donc prendre son mal en patience…

"Alors à demain Bell!"

"A demain jolie brune!"

Il raccrocha et soupira, avant d'entendre une voix moqueuse derrière lui.

"A demain jolie brune" minauda Murphy en papillonnant des yeux.

Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

"Ferma là tu veux?"

"Non mais sérieux, elle doit vraiment être canon!"

"Toi t'as inventé la poudre mon pote!"

"Oh ça va, c'est juste rare de te voir faire des efforts c'est tout!"

"Faire des efforts? T'abuses pas un peu? Je ne viens pas de la demander en mariage non plus!"

"C'est le premier pas pour mon vieux!"

"Fous moi la paix Murph' Dis moi plutôt ce que tu as prévu pour ce soir"

"Quoi, pas de plan cul pour toi?"

"Pas avant demain en effet..."

"Soirée bar et bières alors?"

Bellamy lui sourit. "Enfin une parole sensée qui sort de ta bouche aujourd'hui! Il y a le nouveau pub Irlandais qui a ouvert le mois dernier, le _O'Conells_ ou un truc du genre. On s'y retrouve après le boulot?"

"Ok, ça marche, à tout'!"

Sa journée fut pénible et lui sembla interminable. Le début de la soirée et son entrée au bar sonna comme une délivrance.

Après 2 bières, il se sentait à nouveau détendu. La jolie rousse du bar lui faisait de l'oeil depuis son arrivée, et il était à 2 doigts de succomber. Echo? Echo qui?

Il secoua la tête en souriant.

"Rousse ce soir, brune demain?"

"Non, sans moi ce soir, je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer, je suis crevé."

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ce soir? Echo n'était clairement pas la femme de sa vie. Mais il en avait marre des relations éphémères d'une nuit. A vrai dire, il avait peut être juste envie de partager un peu plus qu'une seule nuit…

"Hey! Mais c'est pas ta soeur là bas?"

Bellamy reposa son verre et dirigea son regard là où pointait le doigt de Murphy.

Et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Octavia se trouvait en _charmante_ compagnie, les lèvres collées à un type qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Mais même de là où il se tenait, il pouvait assurément dire qu'il était plus âgé.

Il se redressa en renversant son verre pour se diriger vers eux alors qu'ils quittaient le pub.

"Attention mec!" hurla un type baraqué qu'il venait de bousculer.

Il ne l'écouta pas, mais lorsqu'il sortit de l'établissement, il n'y avait plus trace d'Octavia.

Il serra les poings et shoota dans un tronc d'arbre en jurant.

Murphy l'avait rejoint tranquillement, les mains dans les poches.

"Soirée terminée je suppose?" lança-t-il de façon sarcastique.

Bellamy lui renvoya un regard noir et s'éloigna vers sa voiture sans lui répondre.

Si Octavia était introuvable, au moins Julia pouvait l'éclairer, avec ou sans son bon vouloir d'ailleurs.

Il entra dans l'appartement sans aucune finesse, pour remarquer qu'aucune lumière n'était allumée.

Il jeta un oeil à sa montre. 23h30. La princesse devait déjà être au lit.

Seulement, il avait besoin de réponses cette nuit.

Il pénétra dans la chambre d'Octavia, cette fois à pas de loup, mais s'arrêta sur le seuil, stoppé net par les gémissements qui provenaient du lit.

Julia était clairement en plein cauchemar, et lui, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste.

Il la regardait se débattre avec ses démons, comme fasciné.

La couette avait glissée le long de son corps et les bretelles de son pyjama dénudaient ses épaules d'un blanc laiteux.

Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'elle, bien malgré lui.

Il secoua la tête et s'approcha du lit alors que les gémissements amplifiaient.

"Hey, Julia, réveille-toi" commença-t-il doucement en posant la main sur son bras.

Mais Julia ne faisait que se débattre, et il finit par la saisir fermement par les épaules.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, semblant osciller entre rêve et réalité, l'air complètement perdue, avant de se jeter littéralement dans ses bras, à sa plus grande stupeur.

Un instant sans réaction, les bras écartés, il finit par se ressaisir, et la serra contre lui tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, comme il aurait pu le faire avec Octavia.

Il était doué pour ça, rassurer, protéger, prendre soin des gens. Il avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie à le faire avec Octavia…

Julia se détendit progressivement, tandis qu'il dessinait de petits cercles réconfortants le long de son dos et il sentit les battements sourds de son coeur se calmer peu à peu et sa respiration devenir plus paisible.

Elle finit par s'écarter doucement et lâcha un "désolé" en s'éclaircissant la voix, incapable de croiser son regard.

Elle avait les traits tirés et ne ressemblait plus à la gosse de riche dont il se moquait le matin même. Juste d'une fille extrêmement lasse et en partie terrifiée.

Le jeune homme ressentit alors un besoin inexplicable de la protéger. Elle ressemblait tellement à Octavia à cet instant. Octavia un peu plus jeune. Octavia et ses cauchemars après la mort de leur mère…

Il se redressa en se passant la main dans les cheveux, oubliant totalement la raison de sa présence dans cette chambre, toujours sans pouvoir décrocher son regard d'elle.

Comment pouvait-elle à la fois l'agacer et le toucher à ce point?

"Tu veux en parler?" murmura-t-il de peur de l'effrayer un peu plus.

Il la vit secouer vivement la tête.

"C'était juste un cauchemar, ça ira merci. Je vais dormir maintenant."

Une façon plutôt brutale de le congédier. Il leva les yeux au ciel mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Elle était bien trop vulnérable pour les sarcasmes.

"Ok. Bonne nuit Julia."

"Bonne nuit Bellamy" lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle en osant enfin affronter son regard.

Il déglutit. Elle était belle putain. En colère ou terrifiée. Elle était vraiment belle.

Il fit demi tour et se servit une dernière bière. Il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil dans l'immédiat.

Il s'appuya contre la fenêtre et fronça le front à la vue du 4x4 noir, toujours à la même place.

Le jeune flic enfila un pull et descendit nonchalamment les escaliers pour rejoindre l'extérieur.

Il avait aperçut du mouvement à l'intérieur de la voiture, et il voulait tirer ça au clair.

Il vérifia instinctivement la présence de son arme dans sa poche, et s'approcha doucement de la vitre.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres, en frappant contre la portière.

La vitre descendit et il aperçut enfin le chauffeur.

"Bonsoir."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là bon sang?"

"Content de te revoir aussi Bell"

Bellamy ouvrit la porte et s'installa sur la place passager, aux côtés de Marcus.

"T'as oublié l'essentiel sérieusement. Ça fait 2 jours que tu es garé au même endroit" commença-t-il après un moment de silence.

"Il faut croire que j'ai perdu la main. Comment vas-tu Bellamy depuis tout ce temps?"

"On est vraiment là pour ces banalités? Tu es là pour Julia?"

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça?"

"Ne me prends pas pour un con! Tu es arrivé en même temps qu'elle! Elle fait des cauchemars, et elle a le profil type. CQFD. J'aurais seulement voulu être au courant. Je l'héberge je te signale, je ne veux pas mettre ma soeur en danger!"

"Tu es le mieux placé pour éviter les...problèmes."

"Marcus, pour ça il aurait fallu que je sois au courant! C'est quoi son nom?" demanda-t-il par simple curiosité. Pourquoi sinon?

"Tu sais parfaitement bien que je ne peux rien te dire!"

"Arrête tes conneries! Le programme de protection des témoins je le connais par coeur."

"Demande lui" lui répondit malicieusement Marcus.

Il pesta en sortant de la voiture. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander. Il n'était même pas censé être avoir le droit d'être au courant!

"Je peux au moins connaître son prénom?"

C'était une requête stupide et sans fondement, qui ne lui apporterait rien. Pourtant, il avait vraiment envie de savoir…

Marcus soupira et hésita un instant avant de lui répondre.

"Clarke"

* * *

 **Déjà pas mal de révélations dans ce chapitre, d'autres sont à venir!  
**

 **J'espère que ça vous plait, laissez moi votre avis ;)**

 **Bisous!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahhh oui je sais, vous avez envie de me flageller.**

 **Désolée j'ai BEAUCOUP de retard, mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que je suis en arrêt (eheh j'ai atteint 6 mois de grossesse et 9h debout, ce n'est plus trop possible :p). Bref, je vais reprendre un rythme plus régulier de mes publication, tous les 10 jours, maximum 15 jours entre 2 chapitres, promis juré craché !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, je répondrais assidument maintenant que j'ai le temps ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Clarke s'était levée aux aurores, malgré la nuit courte et agitée qu'elle avait vécu.

Et qu'elle aimait mieux oublier.

Les cauchemars, c'était fréquent. Mais elle ne supportait pas l'idée d'importuner Octavia ou Bellamy avec ça. Ça...et les problèmes qui allaient avec.

Encore qu'elle s'était sentie agréablement surprise de la réaction du jeune homme.

Il n'avait ni flippé, ni prit ses jambes à son cou.

Et pour tout avouer, elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'on l'avait prise dans les bras. De la dernière fois où elle s'était sentie aussi sereine et protégée.

Bien sur, que ce soit lui ou quelqu'un d'autre, le résultat aurait été le même. Mais n'empêche, il l'avait étonné, et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Comme quoi, il pouvait ne pas se comporter comme le dernier des crétins parfois...avant que le naturel revienne au galop, elle n'en doutait pas !

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas les réveiller. Elle saisit son IPAD et le casque qui allait avec, et lança sa playlist, tout en préparant des crêpes.

Il n'était encore que 6h30, et ça lui laissait une heure de répit avant de partir pour les cours.

S'occuper les mains par la cuisine, et l'esprit par la musique, était un bon compromis qui lui fit oublier la réalité l'espace d'un moment.

Elle se déhancha au rythme de la chanson "Love me like you do", certes un peu clichée mais entraînante, en fredonnant tout bas.

La jeune fille se retourna pour disposer sa 4ème crêpe dans l'assiette, avant de pousser un petit cri, sentant son coeur sur le point d'exploser dans sa poitrine.

Bellamy était adossée au mur de la cuisine, et la toisait sans aucun scrupule, un large sourire sur le visage.

Elle rougit en stoppant la musique, tout à coup mal à l'aise, et enleva son casque.

"Jamais tu préviens?" lui demanda-t-elle sans décrocher son regard de lui.

Sa remarque semblait plus froide qu'elle ne l'était vraiment, mais son ton lui servait à masquer son trouble, et les battements fous de son coeur.

"Tu avais l'air...trop absorbée"

Son regard descendit le long de son buste, jusqu'à ses longues jambes munies uniquement d'un short en coton.

Elle n'était jamais très sûre d'elle face aux hommes, mais Bellamy avait cette outrageuse tendance à la déshabiller du regard, et ça la décontenançait d'autant plus.

Surtout qu'elle se rendait compte de la légèreté de sa tenue. Elle aurait tout donner pour se précipiter dans la chambre et dénicher son vieux polaire. Oui mais ça lui aurait fait bien trop plaisir!

Elle resta un instant tétanisée, avant de reprendre contenance et de lancer la cuisson de la 5ème crêpe, l'air de rien, sentant la chaleur de son regard parcourir son dos.

Depuis quand était-ce devenu un jeu entre eux?

"Hey! Qui t'a autorisé à te servir?" lui demanda-t-elle d'un air revêche alors qu'il engloutissait littéralement la crêpe à peine cuite.

"Ne me dit pas que tout est pour toi princesse? Tu sais où les crêpes atterrissent?" lui demanda-t-il mi sérieux, mi amusé. "Directement dans les fesses!" ajouta-t-il en esquivant le gant de cuisine qu'elle lui envoya en pleine figure.

"Fiche le camp!" cria-t-elle, sentant l'énervement prendre clairement le dessus.

"Merde!" hurla-t-elle en sentant l'odeur de brûlé lui chatouiller les narines.

Elle se hâta de saisir la poële et de la jeter littéralement dans l'évier en pestant, sous le rire de Bellamy.

Comment avait-elle pu croire en un quelconque changement suite à cette nuit ?

Clarke mit son doigt dans la bouche sous l'effet de la légère brûlure, en soupirant.

Il s'approcha d'elle en levant les yeux au ciel et le lui retira de la bouche pour le passer sous l'eau froide.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir lorsqu'il passa derrière son dos sans lâcher sa main, contrainte et forcée d'être dans ses bras malgré elle.

" Pas trop froide l'eau d'accord?"chuchota-t-il dans ses oreilles en se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle.

Elle savait parfaitement bien qu'il s'amusait, mais elle ne put calmer son coeur pour autant.

Presqu'un an qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi proche physiquement d'un homme, qu'elle n'avait pas été touchée, qu'elle n'avait pas fait l'amour. Même s'il était clair qu'il n'y avait aucune place pour un homme dans sa vie, et aussi crétin que puisse être Bellamy Blake, son corps ne semblait pas s'en soucier et était doté d'une vie propre et non connecté à son cerveau.

Et elle ne s'éloigna pas, ne fit aucune remarque, à sa plus grande surprise.

Si lui aussi était étonné, il n'en laissa aucun indice, et un silence confortable prit naissance pendant que la douleur dans son doigt s'estompait.

"Je vous dérange?" lança Octavia les yeux équarquillés.

Clarke fit un bond en arrière en se cognant sur le crâne du jeune homme en passant.

"Putain Julia, la délicatesse tu connais?" s'emporta-t-il en se frottant la tête.

Le moment de grâce était définitivement derrière eux…

"Je me suis brûlée" répondit-elle à Octava en levant son doigt en l'air, en ignorant purement et simplement son frère. "Et comme c'était sa faute, il m'a aidé" ajouta-t-elle en indiquant Bellamy de la tête.

"Ma faute, bien sûr. Tu es la mauvaise foi incarnée, tu le sais j'espère" maugréa-t-il en s'installant sur un des tabourets du bar.

Octavia se mit à soupirer exagérément, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Je me disais aussi. En même temps, vu les cris que j'entendais de la chambre, je pensais en retrouver au moins un des 2 en sang. Donc une brûlure, c'est pas si mal."

"Je n'ai rien fait ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle brûle tout et que sa cuisine est immangeable!" répliqua-t-il, en tendant la main vers les 3 crêpes restantes.

"Je t'interdit de les toucher" hurla Clarke en plantant les piques d'une fourchette à moins d'un centimètre de sa main, plantant ses yeux noirs de colère dans les siens.

Bellamy fit un bond en arrière en la dévisageant d'un air outré.

"T'es vraiment une furie" constata-t-il d'un air calme et se relevant.

Puis il se dirigea nonchalamment vers la salle de bain, sans un regard en arrière.

"Woww. Tu es prête à tout pour la bouffe c'est bien ça?" plaisanta son amie.

Clarke lâcha un petit rire sans joie. Effectivement, ça devait sembler un peu exagéré. Elle avait du mal à comprendre comment il pouvait susciter des réactions aussi extrêmes chez elle.

"Comment s'est passée ta soirée avec Linc'?" lui demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet. "Les sous vêtements de samedi lui ont plut?" ajouta-t-elle après s'être assurée d'entendre l'eau de la douche couler.

Octavia lui adressa un franc sourire en rougissant timidement, sans doue une première pour la jeune fille.

"C'était juste parfait. La plus belle soirée de ma vie. Enfin. Jusqu'à ce que je rentre et que mon frère me tombe dessus…" se renfrogna-t-elle.

"Ah merde. Maintenant que tu me le dis, il t'a un peu ignoré tout à l'heure."

"Ouais. Et encore, il ne sait que le strict minimum. C'est à dire que j'ai un petit ami."

"Promets moi que je pourrais être là quand tu lui donneras l'âge de Linc. Ou non, mieux, quand tu lui présenteras!"

"Hey, tu es censée être mon amie Jul', un soutien moral tout ça ! En plus le gros du problème, c'est qu'il nous a aperçut dans un bar hier soir. Alors la différence d'âge vois-tu, n'est plus vraiment un mystère…"

Octavia essayait de plaisanter, mais Clarke la connaissait suffisamment pour comprendre qu'elle était stressée.

"Hey, Linc est adorable, Bellamy finira par s'en rendre compte et lui donner sa chance. Surtout qu'il est fou de toi !"

"Tu crois?" lui demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

"J'en suis sûre! Bon on se les mange ces crêpes? Avant que ton frère nous les pique?"

* * *

Clarke passa la journée de cours à révasser. Finalement, les 5h de sommeil avaient laissées leurs séquelles.

Elle croisa Finn alors qu'elle allait rejoindre sa voiture.

"Hey, tu vas à la bibliothèque ce soir?"

"Non, je fais une pause, je suis trop crevée aujourd'hui"

Elle le dévisagea un instant, il avait vraiment l'air déçu, c'en était attendrissant.

"Est-ce que...tu accepterais d'aller boire un verre vendredi soir?" osa-t-il demander en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Finn était pourtant tout l'inverse du gars timide. Il était habituellement plutôt sur de lui et de l'attrait qu'il pouvait avoir sur les filles.

Elle hésita un instant avant d'accepter.

Au final samedi soir était sa dernière nuit chez les Blake, et Octavia lui gardait sa soirée, quant à vendredi, elle avait bien trop peur de se retrouver avec Bellamy. La raison la plus évidente était qu'ils ne se supportaient tout simplement pas. L'autre en revanche, celle inavouable, c'était qu'elle avait bien du mal à faire face à la tension électrique qui existait entre eux.

"D'accord."

"Super. Je passe te chercher vers 22h ?"

"Ça marche. Je t'envoie l'adresse par texto, je dors chez Octavia le temps des travaux."

La jeune fille le regarda s'éloigner, l'air pensive et peu sure de sa décision. Ça n'était pas sain. S'attacher à quelqu'un. Elle n'en avait pas le droit…

Elle reprit la route vers sa voiture, garée assez loin, sans même se soucier de Marcus.

Sauf qu'elle ressentait une drôle d'impression. L'impression d'être suivie.

Elle accéléra le pas, sentant l'étau se resserrer autour de sa poitrine, cette fois en cherchant des yeux la voiture de Marcus, mais sans l'apercevoir.

Bordel, où était-il ?

Elle tourna dans une ruelle et se plaqua contre le mur, dans l'espoir de respirer l'oxygène qui lui faisait cruellement défaut, sentant la crise d'angoisse pointer le bout de son nez.

"Julia?"

"Bellamy?"

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais elle le regarda comme un sauveur, avant de froncer les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

Son rire résonna bizarrement dans la ruelle.

"Excuse moi de respirer le même air que toi princesse. Mon service est terminé et il y a un bar sympa dans le quartier, où je viens souvent. Ça te convient?"

Clarke soupira bruyamment avant de se détendre.

C'était Bellamy, il lui donnait de l'urticaire, mais au moins, ce n'était pas un tueur à gage.

Et puis il y avait fort à parier que Marcus devait les observer à cet instant précis. Aucune raison de paniquer. Pourtant, elle avait beau le chercher à nouveau des yeux, elle n'en trouvait aucune trace.

"Bon, je vais aller retrouver les gars au bar. Tu es sûre que ça va? Tu sembles bizarre"

Elle hocha la tête d'un air incertain.

Elle appréciait sa présence, pas pour des raisons évidentes, mais parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas en danger avec lui. Et elle avait bien du mal à le voir partir. Et puis merde, il était flic, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle se sente en sécurité avec lui.

Son stress reprit lentement possession d'elle alors qu'il s'éloignait, les mains dans les poches.

"Attends Bellamy!" lui dit-elle en le rejoignant sur le boulevard.

Il stoppa net, se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea d'un air impassible.

"Je peux venir avec toi?" lacha-t-elle sans oser croiser son regard. Elle se sentait suffisamment pitoyable comme ça.

"Euuh, si tu veux"

Il avait l'air aussi déstabilisé qu'elle, mais au moins, il ne l'avait pas envoyé paître.

Elle sursauta au son de violents coups de klaxons, sans réaliser l'enchainement des évènements.

Elle sentit juste des mains la saisir avec brutalité, tandis que 2 voitures entraient en collision.

"Est-ce que ça va Clarke?" hurla Bellamy au travers de l'effervescence qui s'était emparé de la rue.

Elle se retrouva dans ses bras, prenant conscience d'avoir évité l'accident.

"Oui" chuchota-t-elle en haletant.

C'était réellement une belle journée de merde. Que pouvait-il y avoir de plus aujourd'hui ?

Elle s'appuya contre le jeune homme, cherchant un rempart à sa détresse, avant de se redresser brusquement, et de fixer ses yeux dans les siens.

"Comment tu m'as appelé?" lui demanda-t-elle, le souffle coupé.

"Qu...quoi?"

Il l'avait appelé Clarke. Sans même que son cerveau ne percute.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, incrédule.

"Julia. Attends"

Mais elle partit en courant, errant sans but et sans réflexion.

Il l'avait appelé Clarke.

Putain !

* * *

 **Han! Mais que se passe-t-il?**

 **On dirait bien que Clarke a la frousse!**

 **Comment Bell va rattraper le coup?**

 **Donnez moi votre avis.**

 **Bisous!**


End file.
